In recent years, mobile stations with a WWW (World Wide Web) browser have come into existence. A user of such a mobile station accesses a host, such as an information provider (hereinafter, referred to as “IP”) on the Internet by using the WWW browser and can obtain a home page from the host. The home page, usually, carries data written in HTML (Hyper Text markup Language, hereinafter, merely referred to as “HTML data”). HTML data which can be retrieved from the home pages of IPs, may include URLs (Uniform Resource Locator) of other links. When a mobile station receives a home page in HTML and displays the home page on the display unit of the mobile station, a user can select a desired link embedded in the displayed home page. When the user performs a selecting operation, the mobile station then accesses the link selected by the user. The user can thereby obtain a variety of information in HTML data from the selected link. Some mobile stations are equipped with a function to register URLs of the home pages of IPs, which a user frequently accesses, so as to save labor of directly inputting the URLs when the user wants to access the IPs next time. Specifically, a title marked by a title tag in the HTML data and a corresponding URL are stored in the memory of a mobile station in relation to each other. Thereafter, when the user designates the title, the associated URL is extracted from the memory and connection is automatically had to the host designated by the URL.
When registering the URL of a certain web page, a user first needs to access the link, obtain a web page from the link and register the URL of the web page. The access operation is not only cumbersome but also has the drawback of increasing communication costs. Also, HTML data sometimes includes a telephone number in addition to URLs. However, after obtaining the HTML data and browsing the web page, a user has to memorize the telephone number to call the number.